everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Juniper/Et Cetera
Read More At *Pinterest board tw: blood *Ship board for "Soft-ocles" (Antigone/Mark) Fanfiction Appearances By Me *Mark Juniper's diary *Branches, Birches and Junipers *I Know Where You Stand - part of the Destiny Games AU By Others *ERB of EAH, against Damon Gale AUs Pushing Daisies AU :Also technically part of Small Town AU. Mark is a piemaker with a gift – he can resurrect the dead. In a small town where murder is far too common, he solves mysteries alongside a forensic scientist. Destiny Swap AU – with the Crawfords :In which Polynices Crawford is the bird brother, and Antigone Crawford is the Marlinchen of the Juniper Tree. Meanwhile, somewhere in Germany, Mark Juniper is still struggling to cope with the loss of his cousin Icarus Juniper – who took his own life a few years ago. Little does he know, however, Icarus is now a demon... who was just summoned by a certain Antigone Crawford during one of her emotional breakdowns. Zena's Space Opera :In S1S2, Mark is only referred to by his surname in a conversation. He's implied to be a mortician known for developing an extravagant funeral technique, in which bodies were fired into the nearest sun. It's a technique regarded as poetically beautiful in the universe, for people return to what they once were: stardust. Dear Mark Juniper (DEH AU) :An AU loosely based off Dear Evan Hansen: in which Mark Juniper is Evan Hansen, but with generalised anxiety disorder as opposed to social anxiety disorder. Having broken his arm from a fall from a tree, Mark returns to highschool in a cast. He simply wants to live his year unperturbed, undisturbed, but stress keeps getting the best of him, he keeps having some run-ins with bad crowds, and he doesn't have the courage to make friends who would sign his cast. :Polynices Crawford, an older classmate who had recently committed suicide, comes to Mark in the form of a ghost, desperately pleading Mark to preserve his legacy and get the word out that his way out was the wrong way out. And so, alongside Nick's sister Antigone, Mark begins work on the Polynices Project. Playlist / Theme Songs Imagine Dragons - Bleeding Out *Agrees with Mark's motifs of blood (he cries it), the changing of seasons, and the questioning of innocence and childhood. Fall Out Boy - Jet Pack Blues *This is a song that has always reminded me of the Juniper Tree. The girl in the dark coat, singing "baby come home", gives me the mental image of Marlinchen crying for her brother. Of Monsters and Men - Your Bones *More Juniper Tree imagery. Twenty One Pilots - Polarize *Something I listened to a lot when writing Branches - the whole concept of "wanting to be a better brother, better son" really struck me, because it's incredible Mark. In Branches, he's so desperate to prove himself, to be everything familial and pious about Marlinchen, and that stresses him out. Also, the angelic imagery with the halo, v fitting. Blink-182 - What's My Age Again *I don't think this is quite Mark, but his external aesthetic really fits with Blink-182, and he's trying to maintain his childhood and innocence, so here we go. Taylor Swift - Innocent *Same concept with all the innocence, missing childhood and having to grow up and suffer. Squalloscope – Big Houses *This is definitely very filled with Mark-sque imagery. Biblical, soft and hauntingly nostalgic. 30 Seconds to Mars - Hurricane *A song that makes me think of the Juniper Tree and Mark fulfilling his tale. Category:Subpages